


And at night, desperate to sleep

by fonster1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Caning, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hux is cruel, Hux takes advantage of Kylo's emotional state, I'm tagging it as non con cause i don't want anybody to read something they didn't want to, M/M, Whipping, mentioned rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonster1/pseuds/fonster1
Summary: Kylo thought he'd be able to get rid of his need for closeness and human touch after his training had been completed, but still he found himself longing for his humanity. General Hux is willing to offer what he needs in return for a desire of his own.





	

There it was again. 

His body tensed as a careful hand traced up the inside of his thigh. He thanked the gods he was wearing a mask to hide his face shrinking into a cringe. The general who the hand belonged to however kept a perfectly straight expression as he spoke loud and clear for the other high ranking officers sat around the conference table. Kylo rarely spoke at meetings and took the occasion to lose himself in thought.

'Now if you'd excuse us. I'd like a few words in private with knight Ren'

He snapped out of his trance and visibly shook at the words. As they had been told, the others rose from their seats and exited the room leaving the two of them alone, Hux's hand still sitting possessively on the inside of his leg. 

'Take off the mask I want to see that pretty mouth of yours'

The lock hissed as it clicked open and he removed the helmet. Hux came in closer and grinned widely, reaching out and giving Kylo's cheek a loving stroke. His left eye was still swollen shut and bruised black from their last meeting.

'Where's that smile, hmm?'

Kylo couldn't bare to look up at him and knew better than to talk back, so they stood in silence before the back of Hux's hand slapped him violently across his lips. 

'You'd better listen to me when I talk to you'

Taken back by the sudden violence he fumbled with the words inside of his mouth for a moment before regaining the ability to speak.

'Forgive me'

'You'll come to me tonight'

Kylo managed a nod before he was certain he'd vomit. His gaze stayed glued to his feet until the snapping of Hux's leather boots had distanced out of reach. Small droplets of dark red were running down his upper lip and falling soundlessly before hitting the cool concrete floor. As he stood there they seemed to make a pattern around his feet, a secret truth inside himself he'd forgotten, or perhaps a bloody reminder of the position he was in.

Kylo shook his head to snap himself out of it and smudged the perfect pattern under the sole of his shoe. All that remained was a slight pink colour that would be wiped away easily as the cleaning droid came by during the late hours of the day.

The bleeding had stopped, he straightened his robes, put the mask over his head and trusted himself to be able to forget.

\---

It was late by the time Kylo took the lift from the control deck down to the higher ranking generals sleeping quarters. When they met it was only ever late at night for fear of being seen entering a room alone with general Hux. Being heard however was no concern, for the entirety of the floor housed merely four people, each wall cast out of thick concrete.

Hux opened the door as Kylo arrived and pressed the doorbell hesitantly. They both stayed silent until the door had shut and Hux had led the way further into his quarters. Opposite the entrance the walls were lined with massive windows displaying the dark rock surface of the planet outside. The room was spacious and decorated in the standard for the generals rooms, signifying he didn't care for furniture in the slightest.

'Strip'

Kylo did as he was told and shakily unfastened his robes, letting the dark heavy fabric slip off him and lay discarded on the ground. The familiar sound of Hux undoing his belt sent him into a silent panic that he could only bite back as he took his usual place facing a wall, back arched and his arms supporting his trembling frame.

This was the part he usually remembered the clearest, standing exposed, humiliated, terrified and just waiting for the first lash. 

Tearing across his back with swift motion he couldn't hold in the first sob that broke past his lips. Then came the second swing, then the third, the fourth even drawing blood. 

'Shut your mouth'

He sniveled and retrieved one of his hands from the wall to quickly wipe away the tears running down his face. Shaking with fearful anticipation his eyes squeezed shut waiting for the next thrash. 

He didn't care that it hurt, or at least he told himself he didn't. He needed the closeness. Willing to go through anything in order to simply fall asleep next to another beating heart and feel someone else's heat against his own. 

For the longest time he told himself he didn't need others, that a true leader stood alone, but as the years of cold concrete walls and lifeless leather gloves substituting for real touch passed him by, the desire for something even vaguely human took over.

Troopers were unreliable and could not be trusted to keep quiet even if paid for their silence about Ren's pastimes. What he needed was somebody with just as much to loose.

General Hux's sadistic nature was obviously to anyone, but his love for boys was knowledge exclusive to Kylo alone. It was hard not to notice how the general watched him with a look telling of all the acts he wanted to perform. All it took was a look accepting his request to arrange their first meeting.

What had seemed like a endless world of pain finished after Hux had taken him, screaming in agony as he slammed against the fresh slits on his rear from where the cane had beat him mercilessly. It had taken a good few minutes to stop crying this time.

Now came the payoff in the ritual they had developed together, the closeness he needed so badly. Hux was stroking gentle circles down his arm and kissing the angry dark marks already beginning to form across his skin.

'You're a good fuck, Ren, and so pretty when you cry'

The generals quarters were completely silent apart from their breathing and the touching of skin, so silent you'd only hear it if you paid attention. 

'Say you love me'

Hux combed the long dark locks of soft hair away from Ren's face and looked at him with an emotionless expression. 

'Ask yourself, someone that loves you, would they harm you like this? Cause you so much pain and suffering?'

'You don't have to mean it'

The words were uttered in a weak little voice, cracked and broken from screaming. A voice belonging to a man just as cracked and broken himself.

There was a chuckle, a slight tut bringing home the message of his how pathetic he'd become. Caned and bruised, beaten and used and begging for even a word of intimacy. Hux dug his fingers into the swollen bloody welts adorning his back, the harsh jabs sure to leave scars none of Kylo's future women would ever learn to love. He pressed his lips to the ear facing outwards from the pillow and whispered in the voice that would make his personal toy return for more the next time he asked. Even though he'd limp out of Hux's quarters like a street mutt, even though he didn't recognize the thin bruised face in the mirror staring back at him. He'd come back even though when he went to sleep at night, he didn't dream anymore.

'I love you, Ren'


End file.
